Christmas Eve
by Karin1
Summary: Grissom and Sara have to work on Christmas Eve. Will the Christmas spirit change something between them? - Grissom/Sara -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Crime Scene Investigation and its characters are property of CBS and Alliance/Atlantis Networks, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. I'm writing this story for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** I wrote this story awhile ago, being in the Christmas spirit. I know it's a little late now (or a little early!), so get in the mood and enjoy!

Special thanks to Devanie for reading this story and reassuring me that it makes sense. This one is for you! :-) And of course for all the other Sara/Grissom shippers out there! I hope you will like it!

English is not my native/first language. If you find an annoying writing error in this story, please email me (instead of mentioning it in a review) and I will correct it immediately. Thanks!

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

By Karin

* * *

"Next on the agenda: Christmas Eve."

Grissom's words were received with a loud rebellious moaning by the rest of the CSI team.

Catherine reluctantly laid down the magazine she was reading. She sighed. "Gil, do we have to do this now? We've been working for two days; we need this break."

"Yeah, what do you mean spoiling the mood?" Warrick agreed, shaking his head. "Man, how long till Christmas? A month? Five weeks? A lifetime."

Grissom took off his glasses. "Do you want to take over?" was all he said.

Warrick looked horrified at the idea. "Okay, okay," he gave in. "You're right. Let's get it over with."

Grissom nodded. "Alright then. I have no objection to working on Christmas Eve."

Nobody looked surprised. Grissom always worked on Christmas Eve. He did so every year, and this one was no exception. But that didn't mean that the others were just as obsessive as he was.

"I'd like to spend Christmas Eve with Lindsey," Catherine said calmly. "I already miss so much of her life. I'd like to be there for her especially with the holidays."

Everyone fell silent. They knew that no matter how much Catherine loved her work, she could never fully enjoy it because of the little girl at home who needed her mother's attention just as much as their victims did. Catherine would never complain though and she wasn't complaining now. It was just a statement. She had made a choice and now she had to deal with the consequences. On some occasions it was just harder than normal.

"Well, that's fine with me," Grissom said, eyeing the others. No one objected. They all wanted Catherine to have a wonderful Christmas with her daughter, but that didn't solve the problem. "With Catherine off there still has to be at least one to work that night."

Warrick raised his hands. "Hey, I have plans with family."

"I'm going to a party with Susan," Nick quickly added.

"Susan?" Catherine asked surprised. "Who is she?"

"My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? Since when?" Warrick mocked. "Last week you didn't even have one."

"I met her Thursday. She invited me to a party and…" Nick stopped, then looked indignantly from Catherine to Warrick. "Hey, I had to work last Thanksgiving, since no one else had turned his beeper on."

Catherine and Warrick grinned sheepishly. They knew how pissed off Nick had been about working on Thanksgiving Day. He had to leave his party to assist Grissom on a supposedly suicide, that proved to be a suicide after all. After ten hours that is to say. It took him that long to convince Grissom that there was nothing that led to believe the man had been murdered. At that moment he could have committed a murder of his own.

"That's no neglect, that's smart," Warrick rounded. "While you were chasing an imaginary killer, I was chasing some incredibly good-looking women with tequilas in both hands."

"Sounds good, Warrick." Catherine smiled mischievously. "Could you give me the address?"

As they burst into laughter Grissom heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his face wearily. He loved his job, but he could do without the bureaucratic part of it. He hated the paperwork and he hated to be answerable to the mayor and the sheriff. It just wasn't him. As long as he could collect insects from decayed bodies or put body parts together he was pleased.

"Well, if no one volunteers we have no choice but to draw straws. I will…"

"I'll work."

All heads turned towards Sara. Her face was blank.

"You?" Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Why? Don't you have any plans?"

"No hot date, Sara?" Nick teased.

Warrick laughed. "Yeah, we were sure a young, pretty girl like you wouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve."

"I did have plans." Sara could not hide a trace of annoyance in her voice. It was as if she was really saying: 'Why don't you mind your own business and leave me alone?'

"But not anymore?"

Sara frowned. "No," she explained impatiently. "Going with a friend, called yesterday, mother had a light stroke, have to go to her, celebrate Christmas at home. In short: I will work."

"Oh, that's too bad," Catherine said with sincere sympathy.

Sara shrugged. "Well, one's loss is the other's gain."

Relieved that they didn't have to draw straws and that they were off the hook, the others immediately skipped the subject, changing it into a discussion about Christmas parties and presents.

And so no one paid attention to the bitter undertone in her voice. No one, except for Grissom. Something in her pose had given away that there was more going on than that lame story about her friend. Actually, he was surprised to hear her talk about friends at all. He didn't know she had any.

With his experience as investigator he knew something wasn't quite right. But since he wasn't the man to ask, and Sara wasn't the woman to share, he just had to wait and see how the night would go by.

He had no idea that it would turn out not quite the way he had expected…

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

I hope you liked this part. I know it's a little short; the real story starts with part two. Please let me know what you think of it so far and if you would like to read the second chapter. Thank you!  
- Karin -


	2. Chapter 2

Again, English is not my native language. If you find an annoying writing error in this story, please email me (instead of mentioning it in a review!!) and I will correct it immediately.

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! And now for part 2…

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

By Karin

* * *

"Hey."

Grissom gave a visible start. He had been working so intently, staring through the microscope, that he had not heard anyone entering his office. "Have you never learned not to sneak up on people like that?"

"Sorry." The person behind him grinned unscrupulously. "Bad conscience, Grissom?"

He tore himself away from his task and turned around. The sharp lines in his face softened as he saw Sara standing in the doorway. He let his eyes run over her appearance. She was wearing a silver colored top and black satin trousers. Her hair was pinned up with silver pins, except for a few strands hanging around her face.

He smiled warmly at her. He was ignorant in many things, but this time even he could not deny that she looked beautiful. He had never seen her like this. Normally she only wore casual clothes, jeans with a shirt for example. This time she looked different. She looked more like a woman, and it wasn't an unpleasant sight. Her top didn't leave much to the imagination and…

Grissom quickly shook his head, trying to change his thoughts into another, less confusing direction. "Sara, you're early. Shift doesn't start in an hour."

Sara opened her mouth to explain her motives, to defend herself, but halfway she changed her mind. She crossed her arms in front of her. "Look who's talking!"

"That may be true, but I am the supervisor here."

"So?" she said defiantly. "I don't see Ecklie working that much, and he's a supervisor as well, isn't he? God help us all, especially his team."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Grissom's mouth. Sara was not very good with people – he knew it, she knew it – but she did see them. She felt something for them. Sometimes that feeling was good, sometimes less good in Ecklie's case.

"All right, I give up. You're right."

A triumphant look appeared in Sara's eyes. "Of course I'm right. I…"

"Wow, Sara!"

She jumped when she suddenly heard a voice coming from behind her.

"It seems I'm not the only one with a bad conscience," Grissom remarked. Ignoring the indignant look Sara shot him, he said: "Nick, didn't you have a party to go to?"

The young man held up a bag. "Last-minute Christmas shopping. Remind me never to do that again. God, I've spent the last two hours in the company of whining children and overweight mothers. A complete disaster."

"Which is absolutely your own fault," Sara rounded.

Nick smirked. "If you don't be nicer you won't get your Christmas present."

"Is it worth it?"

"Here, see you for yourself!" He threw her a package from the bag.

Sara ripped the glossy wrapping paper from the package and opened it. Confusion was written all over her face when she held up a huge bottle. It was a shower and bath foam with lemon extract. Then her face crinkled into a smile as the meaning of his present dawned on her.

"Nick, you do know what they say about giving a woman shower and bath foam, don't you?"

"Well, you did stink like a pig."

They burst into laughter.

Grissom looked confused. "Care to fill me in?"

Sara turned around, showing him her present. "Remember the case with the bag? You told me to use lemons to get rid of the stench."

"I see."

"Thanks, Nick." Sara rewarded him with one of her most charming smiles; the one she knew could easily meld a man. "You will get your present tomorrow."

"Okay. Well then, I'm off to my party."

"Have fun."

"That won't be a problem. Oh, and Sara?" His eyes glistened of mischief. "Can't you dress like this more often? Then I'd certainly come to work with more pleasure."

"Dream on, boy," she said sweetly.

"Oh I see, you're trying to get a date with one of the corpses in the morgue. Sorry to be the one to tell you, but I don't think they will get arousedby seeing you."

If looks could kill, her colleague would have been a pile of ashes. "Since I have to work," Sara said with the emphasis on 'I', "I was trying to get in the Christmas mood."

Nick's features softened. "Well, you're absolutely stunning. Beautiful even, and that's no joke. I mean it."

"Well, if you put it like that…" she gave in willingly.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her on both cheeks. "And Merry Christmas to you too, Grissom. Have fun tonight."

"Merry Christmas, Nicky!"

As Nick left the office, Sara rolled her eyes. "God, he needs a sister to tease."

She turned around when she didn't get a reaction from Grissom and caught him staring at her. His eyes were intense; it felt as if he was burning a way through her soul. Their eyes locked, and for just a moment they were both unable to break away.

Grissom's eyes were cloudy. Sara couldn't read any emotion in them. They were bottomless, a little mysterious and dangerous even. They were the eyes of a man who kept himself from others, of a man who demanded so much of himself and of everyone else around him. But also the eyes of a man who could love someone with all his heart if only he'd be able to open up and trust again.

Sara's eyes on the other hand were clear, almost like a mirror. Grissom could see her confusion, her discomfort, but also the warmth she only radiated in the presence of certain people. He counted himself lucky to be one of them.

Sara was the first to lower her eyes, breaking the moment. "What is it? Do I have something on my nose?"

"Nick was right," Grissom tried to say as casual as possible. He failed miserably. "You do look beautiful, Sara."

Her face betrayed surprise. "Do you mean that?"

He knew she wasn't fishing for compliments. She wasn't like that. Sara wasn't like any other woman he'd met. She didn't care much about how she came across to people – her work was more important – and he appreciated that. He liked her the way she was. She didn't have to hide herself under a layer of make-up or wear short skirts to get his attention. She already had his attention.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

No, he wouldn't. Grissom never said something he didn't mean. In that way his compliment meant more to her than Nick's did. Especially since Grissom wasn't the kind of man to give compliments that easily. Knowing him – though not as good as she sometimes wished she did – he would sooner compliment his cockroach than a woman.

Her face turned into a flattering shade of bright pink. Sara suddenly felt shy. It surprised her, 'cause she hadn't felt like that in a very long time. Confused feelings surged through her.

'Don't do this, Sara. Don't get your hopes up. He's only being nice.'

Taking heart she turned around, away from his gaze. She started to shuffle with the bag she had taken with her to work. Anything to keep her mind off her disturbing thoughts.

"What's with the bag?" Grissom asked slightly curious.

"Do you really want to know?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Should I say 'no'?"

Sara stuck her hand in the bag and took out a small Christmas tree. It was a fake one, made of plastic for those who were either too lazy or not wealthy enough to buy a real one. It was decorated with little colorful balls, golden bells and lights.

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "What did you buy that one for?"

"For on your desk of course!"

The absolute terror clearly shone in his blue eyes. "My desk?"

Sara burst into laughter. "Gee, it's not the end of the world, Gris. To be honest, I had it stored away in a box and since I won't use it, I just thought that maybe we could brighten up your office a little, bring the Christmas spirit in here."

"The Christmas spirit will do fine outside my office, thank you."

Ignoring his sarcastic tone of voice Sara continued: "Your office is boring, no offense," she added mischievously. "But do you really want to spend Christmas Eve with Billy Bass the fish, your tarantulas and your cockroaches?"

"Wait, don't say a thing!" she said quickly, before Grissom could open his mouth and give her an affirmative answer to her question. "Oh come on, it's a funny thing. Look."

She put the tree on Grissom's desk, and then pushed a button. Immediately the lights in the tree switched on, the bells started swinging and the tree began to sing 'Jingle Bells'.

Grissom looked from the-- in his eyes-- most kitschy thing he had ever seen to Sara. She was grinning from ear to ear. Her face had lit up and her eyes were sparkling. The same sparkle he loved so much. She was totally in the Christmas spirit and unwillingly he had to admit that it did brighten up things. Not only his office, but Sara as well. And he'd rather look at her than at the horrible thing on his desk. She was a far more pleasant sight.

He could not help but laugh. Although he never would have bought it himself, he did appreciate the thought. For a moment he wondered what her house looked like. An image of a cold and cheerless place flashed before his eyes. Her place, his place. Their houses probably looked the same, without a trace of the holiday spirit. The least he could do was make their workplace, where they spent most of their time, a little cozier.

"Thank you, Sara," Grissom therefore said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

How will the night proceed? Write a review and you'll find out! No, just kidding. Blackmail is not my thing! :-) But please let me know what you think of it. Thanks! - Karin -


	3. Chapter 3

Again, English is not my native language. If you find an annoying writing error in this story, please email me (instead of mentioning it in a review) and I will correct it immediately.

**Author's note:** Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Now as promised: the third and final part…

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

By Karin

* * *

Sara put the bag away. "So, and what does Christmas Eve bring us?"

"We don't have a case yet."

"No assignment?" she exclaimed, sounding like a child who didn't have a playmate for the afternoon and couldn't entertain herself.

"No, the only case was a suicide that I wrapped up in two seconds."

"Are you sure it was a suicide?" Sara teased him. "Maybe you should take another look at it, just to be certain. Give the sheriff something to do."

Grissom's response was a dead glare.

She sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Well, you're behind in your paperwork."

Sara crinkled her nose in disgust. That wasn't a very entertaining suggestion. The whole idea of spending Christmas Eve with writing reports did not sound very appealing to her.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we grab something to eat first? Something that doesn't have 'toxic waste' written all over it." She was obviously referring to the things Nick always put in the microwave.

Grissom frowned. "I don't know," he said slowly, looking from Sara to the microscope.

"C'mon Grissom, live a little."

He simply raised his eyebrows.

She grinned. He was right. As if she was the perfect example of living the full amount of life. "Well, just for this evening then. Come on," she said persuasively when she saw him hesitate, "We can order take-out. Chinese, Mexican, Italian, whatever you want. Just because we have to work tonight, doesn't mean that we can't have a real Christmas dinner."

"All right then," Grissom accepted reluctantly. He was just in the middle of dissecting a cockroach they'd found on a body. It was really interesting – at least to him – but he couldn't resist the begging look on Sara's face. "Let's have dinner."

A huge smile curled upon her lips. "I will order right away. What would you like?"

"Chinese sounds good."

"A little of everything?"

"Perfect."

"I will be right back."

Grissom's eyes narrowed as he watched Sara leave his office. This was the first time he had let a woman talk him into dropping what he was doing, the first time he chose pleasure over work. How did she do that?

Twenty minutes later the food was delivered.

"Grissom, dinner is ready!" Sara shouted from the break room.

Grissom smiled, shaking his head. The way she sounded made him think of husband and wife. The man comes home from work; the woman has dinner ready.

He let his work for what it was and walked to the break room, where he was in for another surprise. Sara had set the table for them.

"Just thought to make it a little cozier," she explained herself. "It's nothing."

That wasn't true. Grissom knew for sure that the dinner tables in the Stokes', Willows' and Brown's homes were all far more beautiful than theirs was. The plates were cheap, the whine glasses dull and a plastic Christmas tablecloth – decorated with Christmas trees and reindeers – completed the whole poor picture.

But that didn't matter. Sara had done the effort to make this night just a little more special than any other night. For a moment it made them both feel like normal people, with normal jobs and normal lives. They'd probably be bored stiff within the day though. A normal life was not meant for them. They both needed the thrill, the rush from solving crimes, but it was still nice to pretend for just one evening that they were normal.

As Grissom looked at Sara he suddenly realized what had troubled him all night long. She shouldn't be so alone. She shouldn't be here at all. When their eyes had locked earlier that evening, he had seen a trace of sadness in them. It had confused him back then, but now he knew why. Sara had set the table for them in an ordinary break room, while she should have been taken to a restaurant, have a steak with fried potatoes – oh no, she's a vegetarian, a vegetable burger then – and a glass of expensive wine. Instead they were sitting here, working on this special night because they didn't have anyone to spend it with. They were eating together because their own reservations kept them from having a social life. In that way they were so much the same.

Grissom sat down. "It looks delicious, Sara."

And it was. They had chicken and Chinese tomato soup, little shrimps, slivers of chicken and pork in a sour sauce, saté – which Sara had all pushed to his side – spring rolls, omelet, steamed vegetables and of course the rice, Chinese noodles and finally the fortune cookies.

Sara did most of the talking, sharing stories with him about her time at Harvard. About her teachers, her classmates and the pranks they played. As the hour went by the conversation became more frankly and she told Grissom about her loneliness at the university.

"No one understood my passion. While they were partying, really enjoying their college years and doing what was expected from a student, I took extra courses on the anatomy of bugs." She grinned when her supervisor gave a murmur of approval at her choice, then continued softly: "But sometimes I wished that I could have been more like them."

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "But then we wouldn't have met and you wouldn't be here with us now."

"With you."

The two words gushed from her lips before she could stop them. Grissom jerked his head. The sudden honesty in her voice surprised him. What did she mean by that? Was it something more or was he just imagining things, hearing something that wasn't there?

"It's just that around this time of the year you truly realize that there is no one waiting for you at home," Sara added quickly. Her own revelation had shocked her as well. For just a few seconds she had let her heart speak instead of her mind.

Pensively she played with her napkin. Something was clearly on her mind. Before Grissom could ask what was wrong, she looked up. "I lied," she confessed.

"About what?" he asked puzzled.

"About tonight, about having plans. I didn't have plans. I lied about that friend going to her mother." She paused, then stated without any self-pity: "I don't have any friends to go to. Pathetic, huh?"

"I don't think you're pathetic, Sara."

Sara could not help but laugh.

"What?"

"No, of course you don't think that. You're just like me. So either you're pathetic with me or we both aren't."

"I'd say the first."

Sara and Grissom both startled when an unexpected yet familiar voice sounded directly behind them. It was Catherine. She was leaning against the doorpost, a grin on her face.

"What are you doing here, Cath?" Sara asked surprised. "Is the party that boring?"

Her colleague laughed heartily. "Oh no, the party is great. I was just feeling sorry for you, so I thought I'd bring you some leftovers from dinner, but I see you already…"

Sara jumped up. "Oh, but we always have room for some dessert." She looked eagerly at the pieces of apple pie in Catherine's hand. "We don't want to waste anything of course."

Catherine caught the amused look on Grissom's face. "Apparently we don't." She handed the plate over to Sara. "Enjoy. And behave you two. Don't kill each other."

"We'll try," Sara said, a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

"You too, Catherine," Grissom said. "Say hi to Lindsay from me."

"And me!"

"I will. Oh and Grissom?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"Get some sleep. You're overworked."

Grissom gaped with astonishment. "Overworked? Why would you say that?"

Catherine pointed to a spot aboveSara. They all followed her gaze. A full red color spread on Sara's cheeks when she saw the mistletoe hanging above her, probably hung up by the cleaners.

"Any other man had already jumped on the opportunity, Gil." She paused then continued mischievously: "You can't mock with tradition."

With that and a playful wink in Grissom's direction, Catherine left the room, leaving behind two very confused people. Sara's blush deepened in color with Grissom's questioning eyes on her.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said. In her mind she was killing Catherine in the most horrible ways, over and over again.

Grissom's face gave nothing away. He just looked at her. Then without saying a word he stood up and walked up to her until they were standing only inches from each other. Sara didn't move back or forward. She closed her eyes, being aware of his slightly irregular breathing and close presence.

"Catherine was right. You shouldn't mock with tradition." He placed his hands on her shoulder and gently kissed her on her forehead.

Sara's eyes snapped open. Surprise was clearly written in them. "Grissom!"

"What?"

"My grandfather used to kiss me like that! God, I had expected more from you." Sara had her voice under control, but her face betrayed her disappointment and even a trace of annoyance. It was because of her own feelings for him that she felt rejected. She paused, obviously searching for anything that wouldn't sound like: 'Grab me and kiss me now.'

Knowing that it wouldn't make any difference, Sara shook her head and turned around. Without a moment's thought – for the first time in ages being caught in the heat of the moment – Grissom grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. She flew straight into his arms. Before she could react or say anything, she felt his lips on hers. This time there was nothing brotherly or grandpa like to the kiss. It was unrestrained. So not like Grissom and so not like her.

Nevertheless, she answered his kiss with a passion that surprised them both, pulling him even closer. She had longed for this moment for so long. She just never knew how much until now.

A kiss that was born out of a dare had suddenly turned into something else, something much more. That wasn't the intention. In an impulsive move he had kissed her. It was uncharacteristic of him. He knew that. And normally this would never have happened, but somehow her comment had triggered something in him. When Sara said those words, she had - unintentionally of course - hurt him. And he wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to show her that he was still... He was still what? A man? Alive? Maybe he needed to feel alive, if only for just a few seconds. Having her against him, hearing her heart beating in the same irregular rhythm as his. Yes, he needed to feel. Feel anything than the numbness he knew so well.

And so he had kissed her in a desperate attempt to feel. But now it seemed like he was being drawn into a whirlpool of conflicted emotions. He was losing control over the situation and he knew that if he would not back out soon, there would be no stopping. The thought alone scared the hell out of him.

Immediately Grissom pulled away. They parted, both flushed and breathing heavily.

Her hand trembled slightly as Sara brushed some stray hairs from her face. God, she had never expected this to happen. It had taken her completely off guard, and still she was not sure what to make out of it. When she'd felt his lips against hers, she had sensed his desperation, his longing even. But did he long for her, or was it something else? Had it been a mistake? Not on her part - the kiss had showed her that her feelings for him were even stronger than she had thought - but how did he feel? Why had he kissed her? Just to silence her, to prove her wrong?

She gazed into his eyes. They were expressionless again, two dark pools. If he felt anything for her then he sure knew how to hide it from her.

Trying not to let the emotions of her heart show on her face, Sara adopted an airy tone and said playfully: "Now, that was a kiss." A twinkle appeared in her eyes and her lips began to curl as she got over the initial shock.

Her light-hearted remark drove away the charged, tense atmosphere that filled the room. Grissom smiled relieved. What happened between them just then needed to be analyzed, to be defined, but not right now. He could not deal with the feelings their kiss had brought about in him yet. It was too complicated, too confusing, and definitely too dangerous. Because giving into them would mean opening up, letting her into his life, into his mind and into his heart.

Grissom knew that she was already slowly crumbling the wall he'd so carefully built around him. Sara was making her way straight to his heart, and soon there would be no stopping her. There was nothing he could do. The more he withdrew, pulled back, the closer she got. And maybe he didn't even want to try anymore. Maybe this was right.

He shivered when Sara brushed the back of her hand along side his cheek. This time there was no dust that needed to be wiped away. This time it was only her touch, the warmth of her fingers against his skin. Her touch was tender, showing her feelings without really expressing them. Sara had already seen the terror in his eyes. She did not want to chase him away completely.

"Merry Christmas, Grissom," she said warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Sara."

* * *

_The End_

_(to be continued in my fanfic 'Breaking Boundaries')  
_

* * *

The end of the holiday season… :-( Did you like it? Please write a review and let me know. Thank you! - Karin -


End file.
